cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuri clone
|usearmor = |tier = 2 |hp = |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = |trans = |amphibious = No |techlvl = |cost = 800 |time = |produced = Yuri Barracks |req = Psychic radar |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = |seaspeed = |range = |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = |structure = |notes = |margin = }} Borrowing from the ancient adage "If you want something done right, do it yourself," Yuri created many clones of himself to carry out his will across the globe. Although they were genetically identical to the original Yuri, Yuri clones were still not as powerful as the original, Yuri Prime. Background Psychic experimentation has already exist during the Stalin's time, culminating in what was known as psicorps and its prominent member, Yuri. As the psicorps was not fully utilized before the war was ended, they are able to evade Allied's war pillage after the lost of the Soviets in the first war and secretly hide and develop the psychic technology. One of their breakthrought is a know how of making a psi trooper (like Yuri). The Soviet however does not fully trust the psi trooper for their capability (and potency to rebel) and thus limiting their their rank and research with a tight leash. Using this know how,Yuri embark a new program to develop his own version of elite, secondary tier, infantry (in a par to Navy SEAL and Tesla trooper). The result is clones that resemble the original psi trooper, but with loyality to Yuri alone. Each one was capable of mind-controlling almost any single enemy unit. Furthermore, in a desperate situation, a Yuri clone could send out a massive psychic shockwave, killing almost any infantry unit within the radius of the blast. Yuri, unlike the Soviet, can mass produce this elite infantry without the fear of being mind control by his own corp. Usage Yuri clones were used to capture enemy units. These units could then be used to fight, but most of the time they were immediately sent to a Grinder or a Bio reactor. The unit become available once a Yuri's tech center is established. Yuri clones could only mind-control one unit at a time, making them vulnerable to groups of enemy units. Although their psychic blast can instantly kill large groups of infantry, it is uncertain a clone would get close enough to unleash a blast before being killed. Furthermore, some units could not be controlled by Yuri clones. Chrono Miners, War Miners and Slave Miners could not be mind-controlled, as the first two, being deemed vital by their sides, were given automated robotic systems, and the slave miner being psychic itself (but only towards its own slaves). Furthermore, Boris and Tanya were immune to mind-control, as they had been trained to resist it. Attack dogs were also immune, as Yuri has an inheritable hate for dogs. The Soviet Terror drones and Allied Robot tanks are completely robotic. Finally, if a unit is already mind-controlled, the clones are unable to forcibly break the existing psychic link and assert their own projected will unless the link is terminated from the other end. Units that are psychic themselves cannot be controlled by any means. In War of the Three Powers they were not seen again. Almost certainly because Cherdenko took steps to ensure Yuri would not appear in his new timeline, for that would only mean an eventual repetition of the catastrophic war against Yuri. Assessm0ent Pros * Take control of their enemies and turn them against their comrades. * Can also release a Psychic blast which kills all infantry units close to them. Cons * Useless agains aircraft and mind-control-immune units such as miners, robots, commandos and other Yuris. * Anti-infantry in number can kill them easy. * Slow moving * Psychic blast can cause own casualties Behind the Scenes The Imperial commando Yuriko Omega's special ability is very similar to the Yuri psychic shockwave. Category:Yuri's Revenge infantry Category:RA2:Yuri GWWIII Arsenal